youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Aleks
For more information on ImmortalHD and The Creatures please visit The Creatures Wiki. ' '''For more information on Immortal HD and Cow Chop please visit the Cow Cop Wiki. ' '''Aleksandr Vitalyevich Tchernev-Marchant (born ), better known online as ImmortalHD or Aleks, is a Russian-American YouTuber who is known for being a founding member of Cow Chop and being a former member of The Creatures. Aleks used to call his older fans "Nobs," but stopped doing so over the years. He used to play the bass for SlyFoxHound's band "Stuck In Your Radio," but Sly later stated he is no longer working with the group. His humor is mainly focused on sarcastic parodying of typical MLG gamers as well as being the "calmer" foil to the more chaotic UberHaxorNova. However, Aleks has show to be just as, if not more chaotic than James since the start of Cow Chop. Recruited into The Creatures Immortal was inducted into the Creatures when Kootra said he was the new Creature while holding up a water bottle during RTX of 2013. This led the other Creatures to joke that the water bottle was actually the new Creature. It was revealed in Episode 77 of Creature Talk that the whole water bottle gag was planned and they tried to point out that Immortal was not a Creature. However, a tweet from GaLmHD caused the gag to be interpreted as the induction of Immortal into the Creatures. After discussing it at dinner later that night, they made Immortal a Creature. He later officially left The Creatures on April 28th, 2016 due to creative differences. Face Reveal Whenever Aleks would make a face-cam video, he would be shown wearing an Optimus Prime mask. As of 3-30-12, in his video "ImmortalHD Gets Kidnapped "; Aleks started out doing an update when a kidnapper came in and put a bag over his head. He awoke in the woods with one hand tied to a tree and the kidnapper was recording, trying to get Aleks to take off the robot mask. Aleks ran but tripped and passed out. He had a vision where he went to Heaven and met God. Upon awakening, the kidnapper found Aleks and the two had a battle with big sticks they got off the ground. The kidnapper killed Aleks and once again, Aleks went to Heaven (for real this time). God told Aleks that he will bring him back to life, as a human. Back on Earth, the kidnapper went towards Aleks' body and attempted to remove the mask. Aleks arose as the robot mask fell to the ground broken and he strangled the kidnapper to death. He picked up the camera, only to find out that it was never recording and he walked away. He showed his face so people at PAX wouldn't rip off his mask while he was there. The video is kind of embarrasing now, but we fondly remember it anyways. Cow Chop Cow Chop is a gaming channel m ade by James (UberHaxorNova) and ImmortalHD with editors Trevor (ModestCube), Joe (Mr.JoeExtreme), and previously Aron (StaleRender), as well as their executive producer, Brett (Hundar) , and a few new editors since their start as a channel. It was created on February 26th, 2016, but released it's first video on April 1st 2016. Currently, there are multiple series occuring on this channel: *Behind the Cow Chop *Amazon Prime Time *Wrong Side of YoutTube *Foreign Import Gameplay *Virtual Reality Gameplay There is also a reddit post on the podcast James and Aleks stated they were leaving The Creatures: *Summary *Long Version Quotes * "Pick me up!... Pick me up!" * "Damn, dude." (sometimes writen as "Damn Dood".) * "Dude" * "Buy my shirts!" * "What the f**k dude..." * "Yo, what the f**k?!" (Writen as "Yo WTF!?") * "I gotta say, that's pretty harsh." * "What the f**k dude I didn't even do anything!" (Said mostly after killing innocent civilians.) * "Monster Shredder!" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) * "Book it!" * "I'm in love with Líllían" (Abandoned Silo Video) * "Here's your complimentary apple" (Minecraft Treetopia) * "Hello?" * "Drink Pepsi Max!" * "Nobs for life" (Written as "Nobs 4 Lyf") * "The Man of War is my favorite gun because it reminds me of the old Viking ships." * "They have a fucking dradle in their team."(CSGO) * "Red Bull, you can actually drink them, they are not just for the commecials."(A joke about a professional CSGO player asking if they could drink Red Bull.) * "Report him for DDoSing my family." * "You're gonna wake up your dad." Trivia * Aleks has a fear of flying and Yetis. * He is the Memelord (though his meme game is weak) * Aleks hates having stuff on his face. * Aleks is a diminutive of "Aleksandr". * Sasha is also a diminutive of "Aleksandr". * His channel was hacked once before which resulted in the mass deletion of a majority of his older videos. * He lived in Russia until the age of 8. * Aleks dropped out of college. * He reached 1 million subs on May 2015 * He currently has a dog (Mishka) and a cat (Celia) * Immortal had a guinea pig named Hank and a tarantula named Spidarius. Hank was given away when he moved to Colorado and Spidarius passed away. * He has stated in a update video his favourite band is Touché Amoré. * He is the baby daddy of (his ex) Dominika's cat Duchess. * He only gained his American citizenship in 2018, before then he had carried a green card indicating he was an immigrant. External links * The Creatures Wiki * Cow Chop Wiki Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers